On The Devil's Wing
by Alec Ramsey
Summary: The dark adventures of the outlaw and the sheriff. What happens when these two forces lives become intertwined? How can one love the impossible? How can one fall for the enemy? They become the greatest challenge of each other's lives. OCxEric
1. Interrogation

**1. Interrogation**

The lights flashed on in the cold room. She sat in a chair with her hands on the lone table in front of her, she had no need to blink rapidly as the sudden light made no impact on her sight. She searched the room in front of her and found it empty. Suddenly a hand roughly grabbed the back of her head and violently smashed it onto the table in front of her.

"Where is she?" Demanded the rough voice.

She laughed as she slowly started to lift her head and shook it lightly. "Never start with the head." She said as she continued to laugh. "It makes the victim all fuzzy."

"Where is she?" Demanded the rough voice again, a little louder this time as he rounded the front of the table to face her. He slammed his fist down on top of her open hand and she laughed again in return. He stared down at her in anger and surprise as this would shatter a human's hand and they would be in incredible pain.

She looked at her hand and then up at him, the tall lean and blonde vampire that was leaning down on the table with his hands. He is glaring at her angrily and she smirks. "See?" She questions shaking her head again as she had no reaction to his fist pounding onto her hand. He lunged forward immediately and grabs her in a death grip pulling her across the table and to his face.

"Where… is… she?" He questioned slowly and with menace in his voice as he glared into her eyes with hatred.

"Who?" She asked with a laugh and her eyebrows scrunched together. He pulled her off the table and slammed her into the wall as she continued to laugh. Not only was he frustrated that he was getting nowhere so far with the questioning but he didn't understand how this woman could simply laugh through the brutality he was putting her through.

"You know who I am talking about." He said with a hiss as she slid to the floor and he stood over her. "Sookie. I know you have her."

She looked up at him with a sinister smile plastered on her face and Eric threw his fist down and connected it hard on her chin. Blood flew out of her mouth as her head swung to the side from the shear force of the blow. She laughed and Eric growled. "Tell me something…" She said holding her hand up to him and grabbing onto the bottom part of his shirt. He looked down upon her with distain and watched the trickle of blood drain from the corner of her mouth. "What is the date and time? I seem to have lost track after being locked in your basement for so long."

"What does that matter?" He asked with his voice coming out as a grumble.

"Well… because she could be in one place or in many…" She said with another laugh as Eric threw his fist into her face again, hitting her even harder this time. She fell to the floor lifeless for a moment before he heard the disgusting sound escape her, she was laughing again as she rolled over onto her side and looked up at him with a bloody smile. He leaned down and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into a somewhat sitting position and was in her face.

"Tell me where she is." He demanded fiercely. He pulled his other hand back and balled it into a fist ready to strike her at any moment. She looked at his fist and then back to his eyes and smiled her gruesome bloody smile and laughed again holding a hand out in front of his face. He was just about to strike but her words stopped him.

"You have nothing to threaten me with." She laughed coughing up a little blood and he eased some of the tension on his closed fist. "Nothing to do with all of your strength." Now she wasn't laughing as she stared into his eyes steadily. She brushed his hand off of her shirt and quickly made her way to her feet. She straightened out her clothes and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her chin. He stood there watching her every movement and barely held himself back from tearing her apart. He knew she was the only way he would ever find Sookie, Bill is doing his best in the search but they haven't one clue as to her whereabouts. She glared up at him icily with her grey-blue eyes. "If you ever want to see her again then I guess you are going to have to play this little game by my rules."

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"You know what I want. Remember what I was in here for a month ago? You denied me and sent me on my way." She said with an arch of her brow as she turned away from him and walked back over to the chair. She sat down roughly on it and made a grimace as she rubbed her jaw gingerly. "You pack quite the punch Mr. Northman. Normally I imagine that would make most turn over anything to you."

"You aren't human are you? My strikes would have shattered your hand and jaw easily, but you laugh through it all."

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "Bingo. What do we have for him Johnny?" She said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out when we met a month ago. I mean… does any human walk into your bar demanding anything from you? I would think that a foolish thing to do."

"What are you?" He said as he crossed his arms across his broad muscular chest and leaned against the wall.

"Whatever you want me to be sugar." She said with a coy smile barely making eye contact with him.

"I'm not in the mood for games woman. Where is Sookie?" He said with a very cold tone and a dead look in his eyes as he looked at her. He had no understanding of the woman sitting in the room with him. He didn't even know her name but he knew she wasn't human and that she can tolerate extreme amounts of pain with a smile on her face. She is beautiful and he would normally be attracted to her if he didn't hate her so much right now. She had taken Sookie a week ago and now knowing how physically strong she is, he is surprised she allowed herself to be captured. It dawned on him that moment… she wanted to be captured and she wanted to be brought into the depths of Fangtasia. She came in a month ago demanding a pendant she believes he has, which he does but he told her he had no idea what she was referring to. He should have noted it then, the way she walking into the club at it's busiest hour and walked straight up to him while he sat in his throne on the stage. Without any pleasantries she demanded the pendant to be returned to her, at the time he was so taken aback and astonished by the brunette's gall to approach him the way she did. When he gave her a dismissing answer she left with a cold hearted laugh and never saw or heard from her again. Then a week go, Bill informed him that Sookie had been kidnapped and that Sam Merlotte saw the whole ordeal. Sam described this very woman sitting here in this room and she was simply too easy to capture. He picked her up outside of a convenience store a couple of days ago and he kept her locked in the basement until now, hoping it would weaken her.

"You'll never see the pretty little blonde again if I don't get what I want. I know you have it." She said distantly and with a sigh.

"What is so important about this pendant that you believe I have?" He asked her with a glare. The pendant was given to him for safe keeping from the queen and she warned him that it is to fall into nobody else's hand but theirs.

"What is so important about the girl?" She asked as she slammed her hand down on the table. She was getting very frustrated with all of the go around, she just wants the damn pendant and didn't think it was too much to ask for something that was already hers. Eric didn't miss the indent her hand made on the metal table and really had to wonder at this point just what she is. He wished that the queen had told him more about this pendant. He is very aware that it must be something of great importance to go after it the way she is.

"I do not have the pendant you seek and I do not know why you came to me looking for it."

She let out a haughty laugh. "Then I have no idea where Sookie is." She stood up and headed for the door and he watched her make her way over and smirked at the idea of her trying to leave this room, they were sealed inside. She grabbed the handle and gave it a good yank and the room filled with the sound of metal bending and the door breaking off from its frame. She looked at him one last time in the open door way. "I imagine that wherever she is, she doesn't have much time." She said with a grin.

"Wait!" Eric called as she was about to walk out. She turned to look at him once again and let out a sigh.

"What?" She said with an annoyed tone.

"What is your name?" He said as he realized that he still had no idea about this woman, not her name or where she's from or what she is. He figured her name would be a good start.

"Border. Lindsey Border." She turned and walked away. She made her way outside of Fangtasia and into the night.

The name meant nothing to Eric as he sat in the chair and mulled it over. This woman is incredibly mysterious and he knows nothing about her, that bothers him more than he would like. The fact that he was somewhat powerless against this woman is a bother to him as well, that is something that never happens. He figured he was only powerless against her since he had no leverage over her. She wasn't a vampire, he would know it if she was one and plus she took Sookie when the sun was still out. He didn't understand her incredible amounts of strength, nothing he physically did to her seemed to bother her one bit… in fact she laughed through it. She ripped the steel sealed door off without even truly trying. Pam walked in at that moment breaking him away from his thoughts. She had the usual bored look on her face but handed him the portable phone and arched and eye brow.

"Bill is on the phone. He's wondering if you have an update on the situation with our captive." She said with a look to the broken down door and then back at her sire. Eric reached out for the phone and Pam placed it in his hand, she left immediately giving the door a once over before walking through the frame.

"Yes, Bill." Eric said with a uninterested tone as he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Bill and his out of control emotions, though he did understand his upset as his beloved was missing.

"Have you interrogated the woman yet?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Yes I have. Just finished as a matter of fact."

"And?" Bill had an excited and hopeful tone to his voice. "What happened Eric, did you get any information from her?"

"No. There is something deeper going on." Eric stated with caution.

"Have you done something that has put Sookie in further danger?"

"Not exactly." Said Eric with a tone of warning in his voice. "There's just more to the story than what you already know."

"Eric… what is going on?" Bill pleaded in his northern Louisiana drawl.

"Bill, considering that I am your sheriff there is information that I do not have to tell you." Eric said sternly. "But I understand your worry right now and I assure you I am working on a way to get Sookie back."

"What does that even mean Eric? Something happened with the woman… I want to know what." Bill stated bluntly.

"She has escaped." Eric said reluctantly. "She is after something that the queen has asked me to keep safe. She wont return Sookie until she gets what she wants and she has warned that Sookie doesn't have much time."

"What is she after?" Bill asked quietly. He knew that they couldn't disobey the queen and her orders to keep whatever she wanted kept a secret, a secret. But he has to find a way to get Sookie back somehow.

"I cannot tell you Bill. We will have to find another way to get Sookie and quickly. There is something different about this woman."

"How so? Is there something we can trick her with, like give her an identical copy of whatever she is after?" Bill asked hopefully and knew he was reaching.

"She isn't human and she's very strong. She took everything I had physically and laughed through it all and she told me I have nothing to threaten her with."

Bill's heart sank just a bit because he knew what that meant. It means that there is no bartering with this woman, she is after one thing and one thing only. If there is nothing to threaten her with then that means there is nothing else she cares about that can be held over her head. "What now Eric, what do we do now? Even she said Sookie doesn't have much time." Bill said with worry.

"That is just a threat Bill, she wants us to believe that Sookie is in trouble but she gave no inclination that Sookie was in real danger. She said it almost as an afterthought before she walked out the door. You keep digging around and follow any traces or leads you may find on her whereabouts, just keep looking for her. I have to find out exactly why she is after what she is after and then figure a way to deal with her. I have no idea how to even get in touch with her but I am sure she will be back. She thinks I have what she wants." Eric explained.

"Do you have what she wants? Do you have what she is after?" Bill questioned quickly.

"It is safe Bill, that is all I can tell you. I must go now." Eric hung up the phone and left the interrogation room and headed for his office, he had to make a call to the queen.

Lindsey made her way into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. To say she was pissed that she still didn't have the pendant was an understatement. She walked to the back of the house, down the short hallway and stopped in front of the door on the left. She leaned her forehead against it and took a deep breath. Pulling the key from her pocket she unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob, upon opening the door she found the buxom blonde hanging out casually on the bed watching TV. Sookie looked up at her and to Lindsey's surprise gave her a slight smile.

"Are you hungry? Need anything?" Lindsey asked curtly and ran a hand through her long wavy hair, she let out a sigh as Sookie looked her over.

"You've been gone for days. I have been locked in this room for days with nothing to eat, of course I am hungry. All I've had is tap water from the sink." Sookie said tersely and looked away from Lindsey in a huff of anger. "How long are you going to keep me here?" She asked with a bit of hopelessness in her voice

"Not sure but it's becoming useless having you around. If you make it out of this alive you can thank Sheriff Eric Northman for you being abandoned here alone without for days, he had me locked in his basement. I'll be back in fifteen with some food for you. You're not picky are you?" The cold tone in Lindsey's voice gave Sookie the chills but she didn't feel that she was in a lot of danger in her presence. Ever since Lindsey had taken her from Merlotte's she had treated her well for a hostage, being locked in a spacious master bedroom with it's own bathroom attached wasn't bad. The room had all of the amenities including satellite TV and the bed was very comfortable. Sookie was stocked with fresh clothes and was left to herself most of the time, Lindsey only came in to check on her once in a while and to bring her food and drinks. She was never questioned about anything and Lindsey never laid a hand on her besides taking her that afternoon. Sookie was no fool though, she could sense that there is a lot to fear with Lindsey.

"No… I'll eat anything at this point. Thank you." Sookie still had her manners and Lindsey shook her head at the gesture, she didn't understand this young woman. Aside from the few questions in the beginning Sookie never gave her any trouble and was painfully polite most of the time. Lindsey shut the door and locked it before heading back out of the house, once outside she hopped in the camaro she stole to get back here from Shreveport. She drove quickly to the nearest fast food joint and picked up a large combo of food for Sookie and headed back to the house they were squatting in. She unlocked the door and set the food down on the bed, Sookie immediately and cautiously started rummaging through the bag. Lindsey started to leave but stopped in the door way.

"Good enough?" She asked and wondered why she even cared, this woman meant nothing to her and was just leverage to get her pendant back.

"It tastes like Christmas." Sookie said with a mouthful of food and Lindsey chuckled to herself as she left the room and locked the door. She went to the spare bathroom and took a quick shower to clean herself up and changed into fresh clothes once out of the shower. She walked out of the house and hopped on her Harley… headed for Eric Northman.

The bike roared to life and she slipped her helmet on and smiled wickedly to herself. "Come on Eric… it's time to pay. You know you've got it coming." She murmured to herself as she headed for the highway towards Shreveport.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Yes, I'm obviously crazy enough to have three stories going at the same time but I couldn't ignore this idea any longer. The opening squence I kinda sorta stole bits and pieces of it from a movie I love, I'm not gonna say which because I don't want to spoil it. I just love that specific scene in the movie and wanted to put my own spin on it plus, it fits well with my story. Bonus points to you if you guess which movie.

Be kind and hit the review button! Let me know your thoughts. This is the begining of good things with this chapter.


	2. Messages

**2. Messages**

Lindsey spent most of the day the same way she had pretty much everyday the last month, watching Fangtasia. She easily and quickly learned the ropes of the operation. She knew what time and days the day help came in and she knew the delivery schedule. She only kept the daily watch up at this point to look for any irregularities, to see if there were any inconsistencies now that Sookie was missing and that she had escaped. So far nothing looked out of the ordinary to her but she watched anyway and smiled when Ginger, the ditzy blonde barmaid arrived on her usual schedule. She usually arrived around four in the afternoon to start setting up the bar for the evening. Lindsey moved from the shadows and made her way to the back entrance.

Once at the back entrance she grabbed the knob and it was locked, she frowned slightly and tightened her grip a bit. With a little yank the door came open easily and she made her way inside the familiar place. She walked down the hallway that had doors that led to the basement that she was "trapped" in for a few days, Eric's office, a bathroom, an interrogation room, and the storage/stock room. She paused outside Eric's office door and tilted her head to the side, contemplating on entering but she knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the pendant anywhere in there. That would make things too easy and he seems to want to do all of this the hard way. She really wished he understood that the pendant is hers, it was stolen from her and she's been on a mission to get it back for some time now. Deciding against rummaging through his office she continued down the hallway to where it led into the actual club. She had a crooked smile on her face when she saw Ginger across the room wiping down tables. She leaned against the bar and waited for the ditz to notice her presence. Ginger was humming to herself as she casually made her way back over to the bar to refresh her rag. She stopped suddenly when she looked up an saw Lindsey standing there, just watching her with a curious look on her face. Ginger's eyes were wide in surprise but that slowly faded away as a smile moved in on her lips.

"Oh honey you scared me. The bar ain't gonna be open for a few hours. You're gonna have to come back later darlin'." She said sweetly in her southern drawl. Lindsey took a step forward and moved to stand right in front of Ginger. She looked down at the bottle blonde and saw the bite marks on her neck and realized quickly where the idiot attitude came from, this woman had been glamoured one time too many. She wasn't a spring chicken anymore and there was a desperate quality to her that Lindsey found pathetic. In her time of watching the bar the past month she was able to decipher Ginger's adoration for Eric and the vampire kind in general and that she did anything and everything for them. She offered her blood and body when requested, Lindsey found that very disappointing. Lindsey never lowered herself to the wishes of another, especially a man.

"I didn't come here for a drink." Lindsey said with a glimmer in her eyes as she glared down at the pathetic woman in front of her. She could hear Ginger's heart rate speed up a little as she got uncomfortable with the intimidating stance and tone Lindsey had taken in front of her.

"Well, if you are here for Eric or Pam… uh… they wont be here til after the sun goes down." Ginger said nervously. Lindsey stepped even closer to the scared woman in front of her.

"I know that but I think you'll do just fine." Lindsey's voice was just barely above a whisper and had a sinister tone to it. Ginger took a step back, shaking slightly. The vampires were frightening from time to time but were good to her for the most part but this woman in front of her is terrifying. She looked up and into her eyes and a shudder ran through her body as it looked like the devil was staring back at her.

"Do just fine for what?" Asked Ginger's shaky voice as she looked over the stunningly beautiful woman on front of her. She hadn't noticed at the first few glances but the woman had an otherworldly beauty to her and it took her off guard for a moment. Lindsey's words brought her back to reality though, very quickly.

"I just need you to pass along a message to you _master_, sweetie pie." Lindsey said with an evil smile. Ginger took another step back and found that she could no longer look Lindsey in the eyes or at her face, she looked down at the floor.

"What's the message?" Asked Ginger with her now trembling voice. Lindsey was so imposing and even though she'd hadn't really done anything to Ginger, she couldn't help the feeling of fright that was washing over her. Lindsey reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and silver in color. With one hand and with effortless grace, she opened the balisong and had it pointed at Ginger. Ginger barely managed a scream before the knife was plunged into her neck and sliced from ear to ear. When Lindsey released the hold on the back of Ginger's head and pulled the balisong from the open gushing wound in her neck, Ginger fell lifeless to the floor. Lindsey grabbed the rag from the bar counter and wiped her dandy little weapon clean before closing it and placing it back in her pocket. She tossed the rag back on the counter and leaned down grabbing Ginger's lifeless arm, she dragged her body across the room and dumped the body on the dais that was in the back of the club. There was a nice streak of blood on the floor that Ginger's dead and dragged body left from the bar to the stage. Lindsey picked Ginger up and placed her on the ridiculous throne that she knew Eric sat in when he made his appearances to the club goers. She set up the body in a sitting position and leaned the head back against the chair, the insides of Ginger's neck were exposed that way and the site was gruesome. Lindsey took a few steps back and admired her work. She did think that Ginger may not be important enough to Eric though to make much of a difference but she hoped the display weighed on him enough. Before she left she decided to leave a written message for him on the black curtain that hung behind the throne.

A few hours later Eric arrived at his bar, walking from his corvette in the parking lot to the back door he immediately got a sense that something was off. The door was cracked open and he knew it wasn't Pam that left it that way, since she always came in through the front doors to unlock and such. He noticed the cracks in the wood around the doorknob and the slight dents in the metal knob, he doesn't like the looks of that and right now he can only think of one person that would be bold enough to break into his bar. He made his way down the hallway and he could smell her scent in the air and made a grimace knowing that she had been here. It wasn't the typical scent most women carried these days but it also wasn't one he could put his fingers on. It is a faint scent at best and somewhat sweet and feminine but there is a mix of something wild in there. He stopped in front of his office door and found himself surprised that the door seemed untouched, he opened the door quickly and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place or touched and her scent was nowhere to be found in the room, he found this peculiar. He shut the door and continued down the hall. Standing at the opening to the club from the hallway he saw Pam standing in the middle of the room staring in the direction of his throne. He walked over to her and looked down on her curiously. He smelled blood in the room and began looking around. The streak of blood from the bar that led up to the stage made his eyes widen, he looked at the throne and saw Ginger's dead body sitting in his chair. Her neck was savagely sliced open and her head seemed tossed back to show off just how deep the slice is. He groaned at the sight, not something he wanted to deal with but wondered why Ginger. He saw something written in blood above her head on the curtain that hung behind the chair.

"_Who's next?" _He read the words aloud softly and Pam looked up at him for the first time. She had a perplexed look upon her face.

"I'm guessing this is the doings of the woman that walked out of here yesterday." She said dryly. "Nice of her to leave a mess. She's after a… _pendant,_ right?"

"You and Chow clean all this up, I've got a couple of calls to make." He said with a groan still looking at the body in his chair. "Yes she's after a pendant. I need to find out more about it." He said looking down at Pam and she met his eyes with an arched brow.

"Must be one hell of a pendant, she's going to be rather relentless about it." The bored tone in her voice never left and she felt a bit put out that she had to clean up this mess that Lindsey left. Eric let out a sigh as he turned and left the room, he went to his office and sat behind his desk wondering what he should do first. He decide to call the queen first to get more information on this pendant.

"Yes, Eric…" Said Sophie-Anne in her girly voice. He had to go through the run around just to get her on the phone and was taken by surprise a little when he finally heard her voice.

"I'll get right to business…" He paused when he heard her say something to someone in the background. "The pendant you asked me to guard a couple of months ago, well, I am having trouble with that just now. A woman is after it in a bad way."

Sophie-Anne giggled a little. "Eric… some woman should not be a problem for you. Just deal with her." Sophie-Anne then took on a serious tone. "Under no circumstances is that pendant to leave our hands. I do not care what is at stake."

"Perhaps you could tell me more about it. Why are we protecting it so dearly?" Eric asked cautiously, knowing that he should not be questioning his queen.

"Who is this woman that is after it?" She asked carefully and steadily. Eric found this intriguing, she almost seemed nervous about the possibility of who it might be.

"I don't know much about her beyond her name. Lindsey Border." He stated and found the silence that followed odd. Sophie-Anne was quiet for some time, nearly minutes before her young voice sounded again into the phone.

"Under no circumstances should she ever be in possession of that pendant Eric." Her voice was a near whisper as she spoke. "You guard that with your life."

"My queen… what would happen if she gained possession of it? I just want to be aware of what is in my hands." He asked warily.

"The pendant is said to have a supernatural power and we can't let that fall into the wrong hands." Was all Sophie-Anne would say further on the subject and Eric knew he had to settle with that.

"Thank you for your time your majesty." He said confidently.

Sophie-Anne giggled. "Sure Eric. Keep me updated on what happens." She hung up immediately after that and Eric was left slightly more confused when he had hoped for answers. He sat in deep thought and rubbed his chin as he mulled over the little bit of information the queen had given him. He knew that under no circumstances was he to give Lindsey the pendant but he worried about the position this put Sookie in. Without handing over this special pendant he would have to find a way to save Sookie, he would have a hard time seeing her the way he found Ginger. He popped open his laptop and pulled up the Google search engine and typed in _Lindsey Border._ The results were minimal in what actually related to her, there are many brief mentions of her as an outlaw in the old wild west. Eric wondered at that moment if this is a name she is simply using and keeping her real identity hidden for the time being. Since he felt her warm skin and smelled her blood, he knew that she wasn't vampire. So there is no other reason why a woman from the mid 1800's would still be walking around with a pulse, she had to be using the name as a part of her disguise. He came across a website about a place called Bordertown, the home of Lindsey Border "The Great American Outlaw". The pictures on the site of the town depicted exactly how the town looked in the time she was alive, an old west town in middle of nowhere Nevada. He clicked on the link on the front page that led to a mini biography of Lindsey and was shocked at what he saw. The woman's face he pounded on the night before was identical to the woman in the image. It was an old photo of course so it was in black and white but every feature looked identical and that puzzled him a bit. How is it possible that this woman is still walking around looking exactly how she did in this photo? From the caption he was able to gather that she was twenty seven at the time of the photo and it was taken months before her death. Her… _death?_ The mini biography only said minimal things, such as she was responsible for over two hundred deaths, robbed trains and banks, robbed people and their homes, and she murdered her own family at the age of sixteen. Eric figured it might be a good idea to call the sheriff in Nevada that covers the area that Bordertown is apart of, he might have some information.

"This is Malcolm." Said a relaxed voice upon answering the phone.

"This is Eric Northman, sheriff of area five in Louisiana. I was wondering if you had any information on a town in your _jurisdiction._" He said the last word thoughtfully.

"What town?" Asked Malcolm with a bored tone and a yawn. Eric held back a growl, he is frustrated and has a lot to deal with but it was hard for him to take being yawned at.

"Bordertown." Eric said with a ring of hope in his voice and he hoped that didn't show through to Malcolm. There was a long pause on the other end of the line and there was nothing but perfect silence for many moments.

"What do you want to know about that place for?" Asked Malcolm hesitantly and with a hint of dread in his voice.

"I am curious about Lindsey Border." Was all Eric would say, he didn't want to give away any information that he absolutely didn't have to. There was another long silence on the line except for the two times Malcolm cleared his throat.

"She was an outlaw many many years ago and she did some pretty horrible and gruesome things in her time. They named the town after her shortly after her death, a lawman killed her. His name was Matthew Goodey and he was madly in love with her. She was an incredible beauty, she carried a beauty beyond her time it is said. It was said that she had the ability to mesmerize people but that she was cold, heartless, and soulless. This information, I am sure you can find in a history book somewhere." He paused for a moment and spoke the next words with a bit of nervousness. "Why do you ask of her?"

Eric thought to himself for a quick moment. "A woman using that name has been in my area and has been asking for something." He knew the answer was vague but he really didn't want to say more than that.

"Just give her what she wants." Malcolm said firmly before hanging up the phone and Eric was left puzzled once again. Obviously Malcolm knew a bit more than he was letting on and seemed fearful of the subject. Malcolm's last words before he hung up though were very telling… this indeed is the very same Lindsey Border from the old west. He didn't understand how just yet that it is possible but he closed his laptop and headed out for the floor to make his appearance. He figured his brain could use a break from the subject matter for a little while anyway.

Eric sat on his throne bored of the same tired scene in front of him, it was the same nearly every night. As the music blasted he casually watched as the vampires, tourists, and fang bangers mingled. Some danced and some had drinks, he rolled his eyes at the pathetic admirers that would gaze at him. He really wasn't in a mood to entertain them and was content to just watch from his freshly cleaned throne. He saw Chow working the bar and Pam was outside checking ID's but a familiar scent caught his attention. It was a beautiful mix of vanilla and honey but there was also something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. He scanned the room but saw no sight of her. He saw Pam just inside the door staring at him, when he made eye contact with her she switched her gaze and he followed. Not too far away from the bar but behind a group of tourists sitting at a table stood Lindsey Border, she was staring right at him and had a very dark look in her eyes. Eric just stared right back at her, he wouldn't back down from her as he is no coward and wouldn't lower himself to her. A slight smile played on her lips and he arched a brow at the sight. She slowly and casually made her way over to him, he watched he like a hawk and ingrained every move she made into his head. He didn't like the feeling of looking up at her though as she stood directly before him, her sinister eyes boring into him and the sly smile on her face. She let out sigh as she took the seat next to his and nonchalantly scanned the crowd.

"Ready to hand over the pendant?" She asked without even looking at him, she continued to scan the crowd and Eric wondered what she was looking for.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." He answered with the same dreary tone that she used. She still didn't look at him and it was bothering him somewhat, all she did was crack her knuckles.

"You know the pendant is mine, right? It was taken from me and I want it back." She said much more sternly and there was a slight raspy tone to her voice.

"So what was the purpose of killing my barmaid, Ginger? If I know nothing of it then she certainly doesn't." Eric said matter of factly staring down at her seated next to him.

"It wasn't about purpose, I was just sending along a message. I figured she might not be important enough to you for her death to matter much. But I do know the ones that are and I will go through them one by one." She said distantly and with a hard look in the direction of Pam. These scare tactics wouldn't get to him, he can't let them.

"Why not come straight to me? I certainly had a good time last night wailing on your face." He said with a smirk and got frustrated when that still garnered no response from her.

"I will chain you to a chair with silver and make you watch as I inject Pam's veins with colloidal silver. I will make you watch as I chain Godric to the floor and play with my collection of knives and throw lit matches on his skin. I will make you watch as I gut Sookie like a fish and play with her insides while she's still alive. Then I will come straight to you and if that's what I would do the ones you care most about, what do you think I will do to you?" She turned her head slowly to make eye contact with him, he was in slight shock at the boldness of her statement. There was nothing in her grey-blue eyes, they looked like black pools of the abyss.

He had to play it cool and keep from causing a scene in his club, it took all the strength he had at this point to do so. "You didn't do your homework that well… Godric is already dead." He managed to say through clenched teeth. She smiled.

"Then I will walk into the depths of hell and pull him out, only for you to watch him die and to loose him once again." Her voice was hard and cold as she stared at him but when she continued she turned her gaze back to the crowd. "Where is my pendant? I have very little patience to begin with and whatever is left of it is growing extremely thin."

"I do not have it. Tell me about it, maybe I can help you find it." Eric managed to say coolly.

Lindsey stood up from her seat next to Eric and walked down the stage and to a table that was off the side and closest. She grabbed one of the tall bar stools and turned it over and broke off one of the long wooden legs to it. She made her way back up the stage and stood in front of the chair she formerly occupied, she glanced down at Eric with a ominous look on her face and his eyebrows furrowed together. With impossible speed and power she threw the wooden bar stool leg like it was a spear towards the bar before Eric could jump up to stop her. The leg hit Chow in the chest with such force that it slammed him into the back wall and pinned him there as his body started to fall apart into a mess of blood and bits of skin. Chaos erupted in the club as the tourists and fang bangers ran out of the place screaming, the vampires even started to retreat with hisses and growls. Once Eric was able to peel his eyes off the sight of what used to be Chow, he looked to Lindsey whom was starting to make her way out of the club. She turned back to look at him with a deathly glare and mouthed the words, _who's next?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter! So, does anyone have any ideas on what Lindsey may be? I would love to hear your thoughts!

So please... hit the review button and let me know what you think.


	3. The Call

**3. The Call**

Sookie was just beginning to wake and stirred in the bed. She let out a couple of groans as she stretched. Panic slowly started to spread through her as she felt a weight behind her on the bed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lindsey sound asleep next to her, I small gasp escaped her in her surprise.

"Sshhh Ashley." Lindsey said just above a whisper and reached a hand up and stroked Sookie's head. Sookie just remained quiet and laid completely still. The last thing she wanted to do was startle this dangerous woman awake. Her mind began to wander as she laid there, she found it odd that Lindsey would crawl onto the bed at some point through the night and sleep next to her. She also found it odd that Lindsey had called her Ashley, it was obvious that it was something that slipped incoherently but she found herself beyond intrigued as to whom the girl may be.

Lindsey never struck her as the type that needed comfort and consoling but that was the only deduction her mind could come to as to why she would lay next to her. She had noticed the way Lindsey always looked at her and as a captive she was treated extremely well. Lindsey never laid a hand on her and made sure she was provided for, it was all very confusing to Sookie. She had tried to reason many times in her head why Lindsey deemed it a good idea to kidnap her, it was obvious her disappearance was to be used as leverage for whatever Lindsey was seeking. But in Sookie's mind, Lindsey wasn't using her to her advantage. Not that she was upset by that, she just didn't get it and was troubled in wrapping her head around it all.

Now with the mention of Ashley and the affectionate stroke she received on the head from a sleepy Lindsey, Sookie's confusion doubled ten fold. Ashley seems to be someone that Lindsey cares about and that was obvious from the gentleness that came from her when she reached out to Sookie. Since the day she was taken just over a week ago now, Lindsey never touched her once and never raised her voice or spoke to her in a nasty way. Sookie found herself wishing that the men she had a feeling were looking for her knew that Lindsey did in fact have a weakness and her name was Ashley. She wondered if there was a way she could use her new knowledge of this weakness against Lindsey for a way out.

Sookie froze in fear as she felt Lindsey stir next to her. Lindsey sat up slowly and groaned lightly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked down at a very rigid Sookie next to her and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Sookie rolled slowly to her back and looked up at Lindsey warily as she chuckled at her.

"You should know by now that I am not going to hurt you." Lindsey said with a disappointed sigh and an empty far away look in her eyes. She made her way off the bed and stretched as she stood. She made her way to the door and turned to eye Sookie carefully before she exited the room. "You hungry?" She asked the blonde whom was now sitting up on the bed and giving her a very curious look.

"Who is Ashley?" Sookie asked carefully and immediately regretted it as she saw Lindsey's eyes darken at the mention of the name. Sookie shuddered at the sinister look on Lindsey's face and felt her heart race as the brunette made some menacing steps towards her. Sookie held out her hands in a motion for Lindsey to stop her advance. "I am just asking because you called me that name this morning." Sookie said quickly and with a shaky voice. Lindsey stopped abruptly and looked at Sookie with an intense stare and titled her head slightly to the side. To Sookie's surprise, Lindsey turned on her heels and headed out of the room. She didn't shut or lock the door behind her either and Sookie's heart was about to beat out of her chest. She heard the front door open but never heard that door shut either. The loud roar of Lindsey's Harley coming to life was all Sookie could hear and she heard it rumble away. She couldn't will herself to move until she could no longer hear the bike. She leapt off of the bed and ran out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the house faster than she had ever moved before. She stumbled once she reached the gravel on the driveway and fell to her knees. She winced at the pain but quickly pulled herself back to her feet and brushed the pebbles from her scraped knees. She ran down the driveway and along the road for a few minutes before she could no longer catch her breath. She walked quickly as she sucked in the air, looking around she recognized her surroundings. She was still in Bon Temps and not too far from her house, she laughed to herself at this but it wasn't a humorous laugh.

"All this time… I was right here in town." Sookie said to herself with displeasure and a sigh. After walking for about a half hour she made it to the end of her driveway, tears formed in her eyes as she looked down the long stretch of gravel that led to her old family house. She made her way to the front porch and relief finally started to kick in. She knew Lindsey could simply come get her from here easily but behind a closed and locked door Sookie felt a little more secure. She didn't understand why she was released but she didn't want to stick around to ask either. If Lindsey was testing her, well, she failed the test miserably. Even though she wasn't treated bad in the slightest, it was still a very scary experience for her. She has been in the company of vampires and has been hurt by them and even things like a maenad, nothing scared her more than Lindsey though. It was an innate feeling, like how most people should shy away from vampires because they are our predators. That's how she felt about Lindsey and the scarier part of that feeling was that it came to her without Lindsey even laying a finger on her.

Sookie made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Sitting at her kitchen table she wondered what she should do, she had no idea if the sheriff knew she was missing so if they didn't she didn't want to create more problems by bringing them into the mess. She couldn't call Bill or Eric since they wouldn't be awake for a few hours. She got up from her table abruptly and walked out of the house, she some how figured to herself that she would be safest waiting at Bill's house for him to wake up. Sookie didn't have a clue as to how Lindsey would fare against a vampire in a fight but she figured it was her best bet and gave her the best chance.

Upon walking up the front steps of Bill's house Sookie got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Bill's car wasn't in the driveway and that meant he most likely wasn't home. She walked inside the house and looked around the bottom floor, it appeared he may not have been home for a few days. She ran to his secret resting place under the house and took a deep breath before lifting the floor board slightly to peer under it. He wasn't there and she rested her hands on her hips thinking of what she should do now. She got to her feet and ran out of the house and back to her place. She grabbed her car keys off the counter and ran back out jumping into her car. She figured the next safest place would be Fangtasia, she could wait for Eric to get there. He had always looked out for her safety and she knew that Eric had been looking for her, Lindsey had omitted that information to her.

Sookie couldn't help the thoughts that ravaged her brain as she drove to Shreveport. She had drank Eric's blood, so he should be able to always feel her and her emotions. She wondered why he wasn't able to find her or what kept him from finding her. She felt the same way towards Bill but Lindsey never mentioned Bill once, only that Eric had her locked in his basement for a few days to question on her whereabouts. Sookie was tense all over again as these thoughts rolled around in her head. She couldn't think of anything that would keep a thousand year old Viking vampire sheriff from coming for her and the idea that maybe Lindsey was even more powerful than even she had guessed frightened her to the core. She knew that Eric had kept her locked in his basement and had questioned her but she obviously got away from him, things didn't look too rosy to her at the moment.

It was four in the afternoon when she pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot and she realized that she had three hours to kill waiting for Eric to show up just after sundown. She hoped he'd show up quickly and didn't have things to do about town, she just wanted to feel a bit of safety and comfort for at least a little while. She never felt this scared being in the house where Lindsey kept her. Sookie figured she must be feeling this frightened because she ran away. She didn't want to be in the path of Lindsey's wrath, the darkness of her eyes when she mentioned the name Ashley and the sinister look on her face was enough for Sookie.

She made her way in the back entrance and upon walking in the bar area, she startled the waitress that was getting the place ready for the night.

"Oh.. Good lord!" She gasped with a hand clutching her chest just above her heart. "What are you doing in here? The place doesn't open until nine." The waitress said eyeing Sookie carefully and her voice was cold.

"I was hoping I could wait in here for Eric. It's urgent that I see him as soon as he gets here tonight." Sookie said sweetly, trying to relax the tense waitress whom was still looking at her with caution.

"You've got a few hours then. Pam will be here around seven thirty or so and Eric usually comes in around eight. Though I ain't sure he's coming in tonight. Things have been a bit crazy lately." Said the barmaid with a sigh as she tossed her wet rag on the bar counter.

"What do you mean, crazy? Where's Ginger? I thought she normally set up the bar for opening." Sookie said with a curious tone as she sat on one of the bar stools.

The waitress looked her over carefully and let out a huff of air. "Ginger's dead. She was killed yesterday and then last night…" She swallowed hard. "The bartender, Chow, was killed." Sookie followed the pointing fingers of the barmaid as she outstretched her arm in the direction behind her that showed the dent in the wall and the shattered liquor shelves.

Sookie's stomach turned at the sight and felt her body start to tremble lightly in fear as she had an idea of whom caused these deaths. "Who killed them? Why?" Sookie questioned looking down at her hands clenched together on the bar in front of her.

"I don't know. Never saw who done it. Pam found Ginger when she got here last night and Chow was killed a couple of hours before closing. Some say they saw a figure of a woman talking to Eric up on the stage but no one really saw 'her', they all just ran out and panicked when Chow was slammed to the bar back wall with such force by that wooden leg from the bar stool. Many were talking outside that Eric must have done it because of the sheer power in the way that bar stool leg was thrown like a spear, he's the only one most think is strong enough to do such a thing."

Sookie sat there for few minutes soaking in every word the waitress had told her and she knew that Eric hadn't thrown that 'spear' and she had a clue as to whom killed Ginger. She didn't understand why no one got a good look at Lindsey though, it seems as though she was in plain sight. Sookie shook her head. "I'm sorry, what is your name? I'm Sookie. I didn't mean to be rude." She said a little baffled at her actions.

"The name is Sue and I've only been here a few months, not sure I wanna stay now though." She said with a sigh. "You can wait in Eric's office and if he doesn't show up right at eight, hit the speed dial button on his phone in there and it'll ring his cell. I gotta get back to cleaning up, don't need the bosses getting mad with me." Sue said with a nod before turning her back to Sookie and grabbing some items she needed to continue setting up. Sookie slid off the barstool and headed back to Eric's office and waited.

It was five minutes after eight when the office door opened and Eric came strolling in and Sookie sighed with relief on seeing a familiar face. Eric rushed to her on the couch immediately.

"Sookie." He said as he grasped her upper arms and stared at her. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?" He said quickly giving her the once over. A low growl escaped him when he saw her scraped up knees. He dropped his hands from her and looked away.

Sookie covered her knees with her hands. "She didn't do that to me." Her voice came out softly and she could feel Eric's eyes on her once again. "She never touched me, not once aside from when she first snatched me." Sookie let out a long sigh. "I am ok just scared out of my mind that she is coming after me."

"How did you get away?" Eric asked calmly and rested his hand over hers on her knee. Their eyes met and she shrugged at him pulling a face.

"She left the door open this morning when she stormed out. I ran when I could no longer hear the roar of her motorcycle."

Eric squinted his eyes at her. "You mean… she let you go? Why did she storm out of there?" His voice let on how puzzled he was by Lindsey's actions, though he couldn't understand any of Lindsey's actions. This one was even further out there to him.

"I woke up this morning with her asleep next to me in the bed. It scared me and she must have felt me stirring next to her, she said 'sshhh Ashley' and stroked my head gently. She never fully woke up at that time but later when she did and was about to leave the room I asked her who Ashley is…" Sookie swallowed hard and looked at Eric with a bit of her fear showing. He rubbed her hand. "Her eyes darkened and a sinister look came upon her face at the mention of the name, she was making some heated steps towards me and I told her I only asked because she called me that name. She stopped her advancement abruptly and left the house, leaving all doors open." Sookie said with an incredulous look upon her face.

Eric stood and walked to his desk, he thought for a few moments while he sat in his chair looking away from Sookie. When his eyes finally settled back on her, they spoke of a certain knowing. "I don't think you have anything to fear Sookie. I doubt she would be coming after you, she left the doors open on purpose. She wanted you to leave. She seems way too skilled and way too into her mission to have made a mistake like that." He paused to take a moment to look Sookie over carefully from head to toe and back. "I'm most surprised at your condition. She made many threats of harming you and you look well besides the scraped knees. You say she wasn't responsible for that."

"I tripped on the gravel when I was running away." Sookie took a deep breath. "I don't understand it Eric. I thought she was going to hurt me and then eventually kill me. But she never did and she provided well for me except for the time she was locked away here." Sookie smiled briefly at Eric before continuing. "She had me in a house in Bon Temps, not too far from where I live actually. Took me a half hour on foot. She had me locked in the master bedroom that was stocked with clean clothes and fresh linens. The master bathroom had all I needed as well, plus, the TV in the room had satellite. She brought me found and drink usually twice a day and never bothered me. She never grilled me with questions, she only questioned me about being hungry and such. She never really made any threats to kill me but did mention once that if I did manage to make it out of this alive…" Sookie let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"And she was in the bed with you this morning? She called you Ashley. Hmmm" Eric wasn't really speaking to Sookie but speaking aloud his thoughts. He popped open his laptop and pulled up the information he had saved when he looked Lindsey Border up last night. On the Bordertown website he flickered through photos of the town and some of the former residents that lived there in her day. He saw nothing of interest until he came upon a news article that was about the death of her family. He already knew that she was responsible for their deaths but he didn't know the story behind it, the article didn't have that story either. Just mentioned that Lindsey brutally murdered her own mother and father and… younger sister.

Eric looked up at Sookie suddenly, his eyes excited at the new information he'd just come across but then he went right back to his computer. He read further down the article and found that Lindsey's little sister was Ashley Border and was only fourteen at the time of her murder.

"What?" Sookie asked from the couch as she was wondering what his look was for. He waved his hand at her and help up a finger, indicating for her to wait a minute. She sat quietly and shook her head.

Eric continued to look around the website and then he hit the jack pot when he found the photos of Lindsey. There weren't many and one of them was a wanted poster. He came across a photo of her family, she wasn't in it but he looked at it hard and at Ashley in particular. The caption under the photo gave descriptions of the family members and their ages. Ashley was thirteen in the black and white photo and she was described to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Eric's eyes shot up to Sookie once again and he examined her face and then he looked back to Ashley in the old photo and examined her face. The realization hit him at that moment, the only reason Sookie was never hurt was because she bares a slight resemblance to Ashley.

"Eric… really… you're killing me here! What is it?" Sookie said with frustration in her voice.

"Hmm… it seems Lindsey had a little sister named Ashley and there is a slight resemblance between the two of you. Her affections don't make sense though since she murdered her little sister when she was only fourteen years old." Eric said in thought. It was puzzling to him that Lindsey would act in a certain way toward Sookie because she reminded her of the little sister she brutally murdered.

"Wow… I guess lucky me for looking somewhat like her sister but then again, you should have seen the deadly look in her eyes when I mentioned her sister's name. How long ago? Maybe the subject is still sore for her and maybe she's feeling remorse or something." Sookie said thoughtfully and trying to reason everything that was rolling around in her brain.

"Sookie…" Eric paused realizing that she didn't have a clue as to what she was dealing with. "She was an outlaw in the mid 1800's, she was killed by a lawman nearly a hundred and fifty years ago. I am not sure what she is but she is nothing good. She killed Ginger yesterday and killed Chow with an impossible throw. She took a beating from me and laughed all the way through it and didn't have a mark on her when she walked out. She has incredible strength as she busted a steel door down to walk out of here two days ago." Eric looked Sookie over carefully as she took in the information.

"What is she after?" Sookie spoke quietly.

"A pendant." Eric said quickly and looked away from Sookie's gaze.

"Do you know why she is after it? Do you have it?" Sookie questioned with a bit of uneasiness creeping into her voice. She knew Lindsey would be relentless about getting that pendant if she had already done the things she had done to get it back. Now Sookie was worried if Lindsey would eventually do some physical harm in hopes of gaining this pendant back.

"She says the pendant is hers. It is in a safe place, I have been ordered by the Queen to keep it safe and to never let it fall into Lindsey's hands. Supposedly it has a supernatural power."

"You think she'll eventually stop coming after it? This all is going to get worse Eric. She believes I am leverage over you so, remorseful feelings or not for her sister, she could come after me again and actually do some damage. Do you have any idea what you are dealing with? If she was killed she's not human, plus I can't read her thoughts. She's not a vampire as she can walk around in the day light. All of her strengths though…" Sookie trailed off deep in thought as the possibilities rolled around her brain. "Plus she's not some living dead creature… she's warm."

"And she bleeds. Her blood smells wild, like nothing I've ever gotten a whiff of before. She's not some shifter as I would sense… er… smell that. I'm not sure what she is though but I talked to the vampire sheriff that Bordertown is in the jurisdiction of, he seemed frightened of her. Whatever she is, it is not something good and it is not something anyone has dealt with before. The maenad we have come across from time to time and they can be paid off with tribute. Lindsey is strictly after the pendant, she even threatened to walk into hell and drag Godric out so that I could watch him die all over again. I'm not sure if it was said for dramatic effect or she really is capable of such a thing and right now I don't want to rule anything out."

"Sue was saying that most of the people last night couldn't make out the figure on the stage with you, they believed it might have been the figure of a woman but that's it. How can she come across so unclear when she was in plain sight?" Sookie furrowed her brows together in question.

A sense of fear washed over Eric and he cleared his throat at the thought of what she possibly may be, there are a few supernatural creatures that are only visible to the dead or those that are about to meet their death. If she happens to be the creature that he is thinking of then there is no stopping her, it would mean that she works for the Devil himself. If this mission of hers for this supernaturally powerful pendant was for the Devil, then there would be no force that could stop her. Though the only relief in that thinking is that this seems to be personal for her and she is being careful about the steps she takes to get the pendant back, not to mention her sensitivity towards Sookie.

Just then his sensitive ears picked up a howl sounding off in the distance. He jumped up from his chair and ran out of the club and into the night. Pam whom must have heard the howl herself was hot on his heels. They stopped their run as they got further down the road and saw a man walking alone on a sidewalk that bordered the wooded side of the street. The howl sounded one more time and it sent chills down Eric and Pam's spines, the man walking along stopped and looked around him nervously and peered off into the dark woods.

Eric knew what was lurking in those trees and it was something that was definitely new in town. It may not be Lindsey but it is nothing good, in fact, it's pure horror what the man is about to face. He continued to walk anxiously and kept nervously glancing around. All Eric and Pam could do was watch as they heard the padding of paws running in the woods and the clawing as branches snapped. The man jumped around and started to run in utter fear as the sound came closer. The heavy breathing, snarling, and growling drew nearer as a decent sized tree at the edge of the wooded area was snapped in half and a blur of a dark figure snatched the man as it moved across the road. The man was gone in a flash and all that remained was the still and quiet of the night. Eric blinked rapidly trying to get the image of the glowing red eyes out of his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Some hints were dropped as to what Lindsey is...

A little more of Lindsey's story is unvieled as well and yes she is a character you are supposed to dislike as of now. Eventually the more you learn of her your opinion may change. Some have asked me about this being a romance story... it's definitely not a traditional one. That's for sure. Right now, that side of the story is slow to evolve but it will eventually come about.

Thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting!! It rocks my world.

If you would... please hit the review button below and let me know your thoughts.

So, tell me... what are your guesses now on what she is?


	4. The Pull

**4. The Pull**

"Well, that was a first for me." Pam stated dryly. Sookie was looking back and forth between Pam sitting next to her on the leather sofa in Eric's office and Eric sitting in his chair behind his desk. She was trying to figure out what was going on but Eric was staring off into space and was lost deep in thought. Pam was looking at Eric, waiting for some sort of reply to her remark.

"What is going on? Why did you run out of here?" Sookie asked Eric nervously. She was afraid of what he may have heard and ran out into the night after. Sookie looked to Pam but she was still looking at Eric, though she had a smirk on her face now. Sookie let out a frustrated sigh. "Would somebody talk to me please!" She said with a raised voice in hopes to get the attention she wanted at the moment.

Pam chuckled. "Oh Sookie, be glad you didn't hear it. It is one of the worst sounds you could hear." Pam patted Sookie's leg and attempted a smile. They both looked to Eric who was finally present in the moment and had his brow furrowed together in frustration.

His gaze shifted to Pam. "That was the first one for you?" She nodded in response. He shifted his eyes to Sookie. "Pam is right, what we heard is not a sound you ever want to hear. I hope you are never in that position." He said the last part softly as it was hard for him to stomach the amount of terror Sookie would be in if she had been in that man's place moments ago.

Sookie threw her hands up in the air and practically growled in frustration. "Eric… what did you hear? Why did you run out of here?" She paused and took a deep breath. "Is it something to do with Lindsey?"

Eric shook his head and rubbed a hand on his chin. "I heard a howl… an unmistakable howl…" He looked to Pam. "I guess you heard it too."

"Oh yeah… never heard anything like it before." She chuckled and Sookie continued to look back and forth between them with a confused look on her face. "I knew that was no werewolf and I've heard all the tales… had to see if it was true." She looked at Sookie excitedly and Sookie leaned back away from her a bit, she'd never seen Pam so lit up with amusement.

"Had to see if what was true?" Sookie asked Pam and then looked to Eric whom looked a little beside himself. "What was out there? What did you see?"

Pam arched a perfectly sculpted brow at her. "A hell hound…" She said the words slowly and looked Sookie over carefully.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders and Pam looked to Eric. "Sookie, do you have any idea what a hell hound is?" He asked carefully as he didn't want her to think he was insulting her intelligence.

"Yeah, I've heard the tales about them. I never thought they were real." She chuckled for a second and then straightened her face. "Then again… I didn't think vampires were real either until you all came out of the coffin."

"I never thought they were real either until I heard _the call_ last night." Pam said eyeing Sookie thoughtfully. "The sound, even though I'd never heard it before, is unmistakable and chills you to your core."

"I've heard one before." Eric stated quietly. "This was the first time I had ever seen one though. Godric came face to face with one over seventy years ago. He said if there was anything he ever feared in his long existence it would be a hell hound." Eric was lost in thought and Pam scrunched her brow at him, he wasn't making a lot of sense.

"Why would Godric or you or I have to fear a hell hound? Our souls are gone and we are already dead." Said Pam with a baffled look on her face.

"That's if you believe the traditional tales of what a hell hound is and their purpose. There are many differing stories depending on what part of the world you are in and they all have a common thread but that's where it ends. No one survives the hunt of a hell hound so it isn't possible to really know absolute truth about them." Eric paused and looked at Sookie for a moment before continuing. "Some legends would call these dogs guardians whom follow lone travelers along dark roads keeping a watchful eye. Other legends would have you believe that they hunt lost souls and drag them to hell. Lost souls or those whom have sold their souls to the Devil, the hounds do the collecting when their time is up. Before anything else you hear 'the call', a hellish howl, it is said that if you hear this howl it means that death is upon you. There is absolutely no escape and no running as the hounds are relentless and stop at nothing. They are supernatural beasts whom only answer to one, the Devil himself. _The call_ isn't even the most terrifying part or the way they look. Typically you can't see them until they are upon you but everything you hear torments you. The snarling, clawing, growling, and the sound that closely resembles barking are intense as they hunt you. They have no other needs than collecting your soul. At least that is the common thread known about a hell hound, there could be more to them that but that is what they are." Eric looked to Sookie when he was finished explaining and she had a foreboding look on her face and Eric tilted his head to the side slightly about to ask what the look was for when Pam spoke.

"Hmm…" Hummed Pam.

"Yes?" Eric questioned her with a raised brow.

Pam shifted slightly in her seat and had a thoughtful look upon her face. "The timing is amazing. I didn't even think hell hounds existed until an hour ago and then we heard and saw it take that man down the road. Strange that it is in Shreveport at the same time Lindsey is here giving you trouble."

Eric regarded Pam for a moment and Sookie gasped. "Do you think the hound is after Lindsey? Maybe she has been on the run from it… maybe the pendant she wants so badly is supposed to help her in some way." Sookie spat out as the thoughts rolled through her head.

"That is a good thought but it doesn't explain something that has been bothering me…" Eric shifted his eyes back and forth between the two women on his leather sofa. "Sookie… can you give me a thorough description of Lindsey?"

"Well, yeah of course." Sookie said with a chuckle and thought for a minute. "She is… brunette and… I remember that she is beautiful." Her voice had taken on a tone of frustration and confusion.

"That's it?" Eric asked.

Sookie shrugged. "I… I can't seem to remember anything else about her appearance. I can't even recall the sound of her voice." Sookie rubbed her stomach as this made her feel queasy. She didn't understand why now all of the sudden she couldn't remember especially after she had been in close proximity with Lindsey.

"That is actually a good thing you can't remember Sookie." He said reassuringly. Sookie looked to him with questions written all over her face, she couldn't find the voice to speak them though as they were flooding her head.

"Wait a minute…" Pam interrupted. Eric turned his gaze to her and arched a brow. "Are you saying…"

"No." Eric said firmly. "It is a thought though. Bits of it make sense and I think it is quite the coincidence that the hound and Lindsey are here in town at the same time. I think they are connected some how, just haven't figured out how yet. It interests me that humans can't really see her and if they do they can't recall her image afterwards. Dead one's like you and I, Pam, can see her just fine and can recall her image without issue."

"That is quite the coincidence. Just like the hound… only seen by those it's after or those already dead." Pam stated.

Eric, Pam, and Sookie were all pulled from their thoughts when a fretful knock sounded on the office door. The three of them all turned to look at the door as Eric spoke for the person to enter. An uneasy Sue stood in the crack of the open door. Before Sue could even speak Eric rose to his feet, he caught the scent easily and headed out of the office. He turned in the doorway to look at Pam and Sookie on the sofa.

"You two stay in here and do NOT come out. Pam.." Eric's voice was tense as he commanded the two women to stay put. He looked to Pam with a knowing look and she nodded.

"Yes." Pam said with a jerk of her head for Eric to make an exit. Eric moved swiftly into the bar area and looked around the not so packed club, he found her lounging casually in his throne on the stage picking dirt out from under her fingernails. She knew he was present and she beckoned him over without even looking up at him. He walked to the stage and peered down at her, she made a rapid movement and was standing right in front of him. He caught a whiff of her as the air around her finally caught up with her movement, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The scent was formidable and wild, it wasn't something he could reason in his head. She smelled of wild flowers, orchard trees in bloom, unbridled passion and freedom. He didn't understand how the last two were possible but that's what rang off in his head. She was standing fairly close to him in that moment that she stood but she moved to the chair beside the throne and sat. She waved a hand for him to sit and when he finally met her eyes, she smiled.

He sat down cautiously and turned to face her, she looked out over the crowd. "You know if I wanted her still… I _could_ simply take her." She said with a cold voice that betrayed the former smile that had been there. "You hiding the blonde in your office with your subordinate as some sort of protection is laughable."

"I am not hiding her there. I am well aware that you let her go and that she didn't escape. I also know why you couldn't find it within yourself to harm her." Eric stated boldly.

Lindsey laughed a humorless laugh and Eric noticed that her eyes hadn't moved for a few seconds from a certain position. He followed her line of vision and saw the young fang banger that she was watching. The young woman was dancing with a vamp and Lindsey's tongue was practically wagging at the sight. Eric was very confused at this but some of his thoughts that plagued him earlier while he was in his office came to mind again.

"See something you like?" Eric questioned with a smirk. Lindsey tore her eyes off of the girl and slowly looked up to meet Eric's eyes. She looked at him hard for a minute and then turned away.

"The girl there…" Lindsey spoke in her cold tone and Eric followed her line of vision back to the young woman dancing. He smirked at the sight of Lindsey watching this young woman so intently. "Don't get excited Northman, it's not what you think…" She said in a near slithery voice and if Eric were any less than what he is, he was sure it would have made his skin crawl.

"What do you think I think it is… Border?" He mocked the usage of the last name and Lindsey turned her head to look at him once again.

"Do you like playing with fire? You are far too combustible to do so" She warned as her eyes bore into his. He could feel the heat literally radiating off of her but it didn't seem to be out of anger, she actually seemed to be cooling down. He felt a difference in her temperature from the moment he first stood in her presence to now, she was coming down to a more normal temperature.

Eric chuckled in his moment of defiance at her subtle hint of power. "You let the one thing go that would have eventually worked against me as leverage."

"There are plenty of other things I can do. You just may find out soon enough and Sookie isn't safe." She paused with a devilish grin. "Just because she's no longer in my custody means absolutely nothing, there's no way anyone can run from me." Her cold tone was serious and the warning was not to be missed. Her words, 'no way anyone can run from me' played in his mind and they connected with some of his previous assumptions and thoughts.

"You make big threats but all you've done is kill a waitress and a bartender." Eric stated boldly but she smiled a devious grin.

"That's not all I've done." She said flatly and looked back to the dancing young woman, he saw her eyes flicker as she licked her lips.

"I'm not going to play these games with you." Eric said strongly with a huff and Lindsey continued her heavy watch of the dancing woman. "So… you let Sookie go because of her resemblance to your little sister that you murdered years ago." Eric stated slowly and saw Lindsey cut her eyes to him though she did not move her head. "I feel safe in knowing that you can't seem to find it within yourself to harm _Ashley_ once again."

Before Eric could register what was happening to him he felt a crushing grip around his neck and his backside grinding the floor. He was being dragged away by Lindsey. She slammed the back door open and tossed Eric on the ground in front of her, he rolled a few times and growled looking up at her. He quickly made his way to his feet and brushed himself off, never had he been manhandled that way. He took a step towards her growling and she let loose a deep guttural growl in return that made his sound like a beagle. He stopped dead in his tracks as she moved to him, she reached up and gripped him around the neck once again and forced him to his knees.

"You know not what you do… _vampire_." She hissed at him and practically spat out the last word. Her grip was so hard that she was about to snap his neck. He pawed at her hand and she pushed him backwards sending him to the ground once again. The look in her dark eyes was nothing short of pure evil. "You think because you looked up some information on me that you know me? That you know my story?" She growled at him and she was panting in anger. "You know nothing!" She yelled and Eric winced and as she advanced on him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared into his eyes.

Eric found himself in an awkward position at the moment as he could smell the blood pulsing through her veins and the scent of it was intoxicating but he also knew that she would waste no time in killing him if he tried to bite her. Plus, he had no idea what her blood could possibly do to him. She dropped him and took a step back. "I may not know everything but I do know a few things about you. I got under your skin didn't I?" He asked her through clenched teeth.

She snarled and was about to lunge for him again but she held herself back. "You think mentioning my dead sister is getting under my skin? What a fool you are."

"Why did you drag me out here like this then?"

"Because you presume to know me and I would love for nothing more than to punish you… oh the tortures and torments I could inflict upon you." The slithery tone was back in her voice and her eyes had a glimmer to them at the thought of doing bodily harm to him.

Eric chuckled sinisterly. "Oh ha ha… I get it!" He exclaimed. "You can't hurt me! And why is that?" He questioned condescendingly. "Could it be because I am in the possession of your precious pendant?" He teased and she snarled and made a step to him but he held out his hand. He grinned evilly at her and to his surprise she smiled back.

"Oh, I can hurt you Eric." Her smile grew. "But now I know for certain that you have my pendant." She continued to smile at him as she slid a hand into her front pocket and if he had a heart, it would have dropped from his body at that moment. He knew he slipped up badly in letting it slip that he had the pendant. Quicker than the blink of an eye she pulled something silver out of her pocket and flipped it around in her hand, she stabbed him in the shoulder. He hissed immediately at the pain and felt the burn of the silver balisong blade that was lodged in him. He fell onto his back and she fell on top of him, holding the knife in place. "I just can't kill you." She whispered as she twisted the knife in his shoulder. He bit his tongue from crying out in pain. She laughed. "Oh come on Eric… I wanna hear you scream." She said right in his face with a smile.

He knew he had to do something that would surprise her and throw her off guard. With his arm that didn't have a silver blade in the shoulder he reached up and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to him. He crashed her lips onto his and moved his mouth on hers, she went rigid at the touch and he saw the look of shock in her eyes. He got what he wanted and in that moment he flung her off of him and got to his feet ripping the butterfly knife out in the process. He looked over to her and she had her back to him kneeling on the ground. He tossed the knife by her and she looked down at it as it clanked on the asphalt next to her. He hissed in pain and rubbed his shoulder as it began to heal.

"If you only knew all that you are responsible for right now… all the deaths that rest on your head." She said quietly and with her back to him still, she rose to her feet and started walking off.

"Wait!" Eric called out to her but he wasn't sure why. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Why did you let Sookie go?"

Lindsey turned to face him and he was surprised to find the look on her face contemplative. "It's just as you said."

"You couldn't bear the weight of killing your sister again? Sookie does resemble her close enough." Eric said in a cool voice. He was surprised at the sudden tranquility that came over Lindsey but he also didn't want to upset her again, just maybe he could get somewhere with her.

"It's not the physical appearance. Sookie resembles her in spirit." She ran a hand through her long dark brown hair and tossed it behind her. Eric was transfixed for the moment at the sight of her, he had never looked at her in a calm state of mind before and was always too preoccupied to appreciate her beauty. He felt rocked for the moment he looked her over, she was simply stunning and easily the most beautiful woman he had seen in his thousand plus years. Her voice pulled him from his admirations of her looks.

"I don't regret what I did. You've read about me… you know what I am."

"A ruthless outlaw but it appears you _do_ have a heart."

She chuckled and shook her head at him. "I've never loved anyone but with Ash-" She was cut off by the young woman she had been watching in the club. The young woman was leaving with the vamp she had been dancing with and she was laughing at something he said. Eric watched in interest as he saw how drawn Lindsey was to this woman. He knew he was on the verge of loosing her.

"Lindsey." He called out to her and she slowly turned to look at him over her shoulder. The look in her eyes already told him she was gone, what he saw in them confused him. _Love. Fury. Energy. Passion._ He decided it was do or die time so he walked over to her and stood directly behind her, she didn't move as she continued to watch the woman now getting into the vamp's car. The top of Lindsey's head reached his collarbones and the scent that was coming off of her almost made him stagger, the wild scent was intoxicating as it filled his nostrils. Lost in the moment he leaned down slightly and wrapped his strong sinewy arms around her, she tensed at the touch but was lost in her watch of the woman. He bent his head down and sniffed at her neck as his fangs slid out. Just as he was about to bite, her hand slapped onto his cheek in between the two of them and pushed him away. He growled and tried to resist the push of her hand so she pushed harder lifting him off of his feet and smashing his face into the asphalt. His whole body landed with a thud and he groaned coming to his senses. Her blood seemed to have the same pull as a fairy's would just not as strong, it wasn't a delirious feeling he had for her. It was a devouring hunger. She still hadn't taken her attentions away from the young woman.

"Lindsey!" Eric snapped at her. "Why are you practically drooling over that woman?"

She suddenly looked down at him and her eyes struck him, he had never seen eyes like this before. At least not ones he could blatantly call eyes of the hunter. She was a predator watching her prey and he saw that same flicker in them that he saw a while ago. "I thought you had it all figured out." She said just above a whisper as she watched the car pull out of the Fangtasia lot. As the woman rode off into the night, Lindsey dashed off leaving Eric laying on the concrete wondering what the hell just happened.

He rose to his feet as Pam came rushing out the back door with Sookie on her heels. "What happened? You alright?" Pam asked in her usual dry tone as Eric brushed himself off.

"I'm not sure." He looked at Sookie and then to Pam. "Get her to Bill right away." He looked back at Sookie. "You and Bill need to leave town for a while. Don't tell anyone where you are going, not even me. If she does end up coming after you again, Bill wont be able to do much to stop her but he's better than nothing." The three of them all stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Eric sighed. "Go now." He said forcefully and Sookie started to protest but Pam put her hand on her shoulder and the two left immediately.

Eric stood there deep in thought and stared off into the night. Everything about the night was strange with Lindsey, from the way the conversation flowed to the feelings he felt stirring within. He was beyond intrigued with her and now he realized he was also attracted to her which made him feel slightly sick to his stomach, which is a hard thing to accomplish for a vampire. If she was indeed what he believed her to possibly be, how could he be attracted to that?

The scent of her skin still filled his nostrils and the kiss still burned on his lips, he closed his eyes and let it wash over him. The way her body felt pressed against his, it was warm and firm. He could feel every lean muscle in her body and the way her chest felt pressed against his sent chills down his spine. When he wrapped his arms around her he felt how well it fit, like a glove. He shook his head rapidly to rid the thoughts of her that were swarming his head at the moment.

There's no way she could be what he was suspecting and as much as the evidence fit, it couldn't be. He figured it had to be a coincidence and that she was connected to the hound somehow. He hated that he was drawn to her and that she now seemingly had this pull on him. It reminded him of some of the things Malcolm had told him about her, _"She had the ability to mesmerize people." _and _"She was an incredible beauty, she carried a beauty beyond her time."_

Malcolm seemed clearly afraid of her and with the mention of her name, he was reluctant and cautious to say anything. Eric thought about one more thing Malcolm had told him about Lindsey, _"A lawman killed her. His name was Matthew Goodey and he was madly in love with her."_ This made it apparent to Eric that she even as a human, a badass ruthless outlaw, that she had a certain pull and the lawman that was Matthew Goodey couldn't resist feeling for her. Eric didn't believe he felt anything for her beyond attraction but even feeling attracted to her seemed wrong to him. Eric thought that she might have truly been soulless when she was human, he may have been a Viking warrior in his hard days but he did nothing to compare to the horrors she had. Even after death, once he could control his thirst he only killed when necessary. He's not exactly sure what she is doing after death but he has his assumptions. He knew he needed to take a trip to Bordertown, Nevada to see what information he could dig up on her.

Eric wasn't sure how long he had been standing out in the back lot thinking but it was long enough for Pam to have gone to Bon Temps and back. She stood next to him looking out into the darkness and with a sigh she turned to look at him, she looked him up and down slowly and smirked.

Eric cut his eyes at her. "Yes?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"I see you are attracted to the dog." Pam said dryly. Eric glanced down at what she must have been referring to and sighed as the bulge in his pants gave him away. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice. That was a first for him. Both he and Pam experience a first in the same night.

He chuckled lightly but couldn't give Pam a clear answer as he wasn't fully sure of it either. "The dog?" He questioned with a huff. "You are making a big assumption." He said steadily but smirked in knowing that all clues were leading in that direction.

Off in the distance they heard the call of the hound sound into the night. They looked at each other as the chill ran down their spine.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that.

Lindsey is a dark character but I hope you are starting to see that there is more to her than meets the eye. Even though it is not blatantly said, I hope you can see what she is now.

So if you would, please hit the review button and let me know you thoughts!

Thank you so much to everyone that is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! This story is out there and I am glad to see that there is some interest in it. I see the number of hits the story gets and I wanna say thank you to the lurkers as well, I see you are reading and without any of the other stuff that means something. So thank you everyone!

Review time!


	5. Influence

**5. Influence**

Three nights later Eric was sitting behind his desk at Fangtasia, he was lost deep in thought. That happens to him a lot since Lindsey Border came into his life. He was confused at the mixture of thoughts and feelings swirling around in his head. He thought of Lindsey as something deeply demonic yet to his displeasure, he also found her very attractive. He had never seen a woman or creature like her and he knew that there was more to her than being a hell hound, which was another oddity. There isn't a whole lot to know about hell hounds other than the myths and legends surrounding them but he never knew of a hell hound to take human form. He never saw Lindsey in anything other than human form, in fact he wasn't even one hundred percent positive that Lindsey was a hell hound. All signs point to her being one but he didn't understand her ability to shape shift. Nights ago when he and Pam saw the hound take the man on the street, it was a dark and quick moving blur. The only part that he positively made out in the sight of it was the glowing red eyes, demon eyes. He saw an overall shape of a very large wolf-like hound but it was a completely black figure. Eric was beginning to wonder if it was really bad thing that he and Pam saw this creature because as far as the legend goes, seeing or hearing the creature meant that death was upon you. He was fairly certain that it didn't apply to them since they were technically no longer one of the living but he couldn't help but wonder.

The door to his office opened to reveal Pam stepping inside. She closed the door behind her as she made her way to the couch. Eric barely made notice of her entrance into the room and she frowned in disappointment, she knew he was completely lost and consumed in thought over Lindsey. He had many reasons to be and it worried her that her maker and friend's life was in jeopardy, he was also putting her own in jeopardy as well. She was well aware that Lindsey was after a pendant, she had no clue why neither did Eric but she knew that Eric was in possession of it. Lindsey was more than willing to kill for the pendant and had already made threats on their lives to regain possession of it. She hated that Eric was headed down the darkest path that anyone could ever venture on, he was attracted to and intrigued by a hell hound. How does that end well? Normally Pam would appreciate Lindsey's level of darkness and destruction but she was honestly very frightened.

"Eric…" Pam said quietly and he looked up at her. "Any sign of her last few days?" She asked cautiously. She hoped that Lindsey would somehow just go away or that Eric would just give the pendant to her and worry about trouble from the queen later. The queen's punishment would be nothing in comparison to what Lindsey is possibly capable of.

Eric let out a deep sigh. "No… nothing… it's strange." He said slowly. "I think I am going to look for her." He said looking away from Pam's gaze and back to some papers on his desk, one of them being a picture he printed out of her from the computer. Not to hopelessly stare it in a lovesick manner but he studied everything about her appearance. Looking for anything that would give him any sort of clue about her.

"Why would you do that Eric?" Pam asked sharply. Eric's eyes moved to hers quickly and he looked at her in a punishing manner for having the audacity to speak to him that way. Pam averted her gaze and looked at her folded hands in her lap. "I'm sorry… I just don't think that is wise to go looking for her. That could be asking for death Eric."

Eric ran a hand through his hair. "I just need to find out more about her and see what exactly I am dealing with. Maybe there is a way to work out some sort of arrangement with her. I'm not saying I want to talk to her necessarily but I also need to." He let out another sigh and looked at the papers in front of him again. "There's so much about this that I don't get and I need to know what is so special and important about this pendant before I can even think of handing it over to her. If she truly is a hell hound then how is she able to take human form? How did an outlaw, a human woman, become a hell hound? I've known and seen some dark people in my time but what happened to her in her life for her to be so ruthless and a killer without reason or remorse." Eric said softly as he thought over each question, he really wanted the answers to them. He really wanted to know Lindsey Border, he wanted to know why she is what she is. Her story, he found fascinating.

"I understand… but… please be careful." She took a deep unneeded breath and rubbed her hands together nervously. Eric found her actions peculiar and her hidden admissions of her care for him. "Eric…" She began but paused and looked deeply into his eyes for a long minute. "Sometimes when you look into the abyss… the abyss… looks back into you."

They sat in silence for a few long minutes and just stared into each others eyes. Pam's words chilled him to the core as every bit of that statement was frighteningly true. At that moment he realized that Lindsey Border just might be the death of him and at over one thousand years old the thought of the end of his immortality scared him. He's never truly met anyone in all that time that could take it away from him, sure there had been threats and he's been through some battles but he's always come out on top and he's always found a way around it. Lindsey is by far the darkest and most powerful he's ever faced and what freaked him out even more was just how appealing that was to him. The Spartans always spoke about a beautiful death, a worthy adversary killing them on the battlefield would be the beautiful death. Spartans were extremely powerful and skilled warriors, it would take one hell of an opponent to end their life in the heat of the fight. As a former Viking warrior himself and now an extremely powerful vampire, maybe Lindsey is his worthy adversary and maybe she offers the death he has so long avoided.

"Pam…" Eric spoke breaking the silence. "I think it's time for me to look into the abyss. I'm sure there are wonders there." Eric said with an unsure voice as he has no idea what is compelling him to walk into complete darkness.

"Are you afraid?" Pam asked carefully. "I would be if I was in your position… well… I am afraid even not being in your position." She admitted as she looked up at her maker showing the unease on her face. Eric had never heard Pam admit to being afraid of anything before and it certainly never showed on her face.

"Every fear hides a wish, doesn't it?" He responded thoughtfully. It made him wonder what wish he was hiding. Pam scrunched her eyebrows together as she wasn't sure she believed that statement to be true but it did provoke thought.

Eric stood from his chair without saying another word and put his jacket on over the somewhat fitted t-shirt he was wearing. He made his way to the door and looked at Pam for a moment before nodding his head at her slightly before making his exit from the office. He made his way out the back door of Fangtasia and looked around into the black night that surrounded him. He heard nothing and caught no scent so he knew she wasn't nearby. He launched himself into the air and began flying over Shreveport looking for any sign of Lindsey and after about a half hour he finally faintly caught her scent.

He landed in the side yard of a quaint house just outside of suburbia Shreveport and he could smell Lindsey way before he saw her, there is no forgetting her scent. It was a little different right now, it was more wild and furious if that was a possibility. Looking inside the window he saw her, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his thousand plus years. Lindsey's eyes looked dark and sinister as she moved to the blonde haired woman in the room and Eric was surprised that the blonde was standing her ground. He saw a certain glow around the blonde as he watched her image change in front of him, her skin glowed as a pair of wings appeared out of her back. He thought his eyes were going bulge out of the sockets at the sight in font of him… wings. The woman had wings coming out of her back and they were magnificent. They were grey in color and large, he imagined if she spread them they would be about six feet in wingspan.

The glow faded and the blonde was in a stare down with Lindsey. He was mesmerized by what he was seeing.

The blonde woman turned her back on Lindsey and walked into the kitchen of the house. She didn't seem alarmed and looked like she was going to make some tea for the two of them. Eric felt sorry for the blonde in that moment as she had no idea what exactly was in her house and what she was in store for. Though he felt a confliction within in himself as this blonde had wings and had a glow to her, now his mind started to worry that Lindsey could be playing with something dangerous. He suddenly recognized the blonde as the woman Lindsey was watching dance at Fangtasia a few nights ago. He remembered Lindsey being in a near daze and practically drooling, lost in a trace over the woman. The coincidence of that and Lindsey being here in the woman's house now was too exceptional. Eric no longer saw the lust in Lindsey's eyes that he saw when they were back in Fangtasia for the woman, what he saw replaced in them was a hunger. She looked as though she was seething in anger and the only place that emotion showed was in her eyes. He couldn't hear the words but he saw Lindsey say something to the blonde and the blonde's reaction puzzled him, her wings fluttered slightly.

Lindsey didn't look surprised in the slightest as she was leaning on the frame of the archway with her arms crossed over her chest. No words were being spoken now but both parties looked relaxed. Eric was amazed at the sight in front of him, an angel (possibly) and a hell hound (possibly) standing in a room together. The woman turned around and he wasn't sure how he missed her grabbing it but she had a large silver knife in her hand, it looked like it was forged in a different world. Her hands were at her side and she was looking at Lindsey with her still very calm face and a new trance like look on her face as Lindsey pushed herself off of the arch way she was leaning on and smirked. Lindsey out stretched an arm and curled a finger at the woman in a gesture that Eric saw as 'bring it'. Nothing could drag him away from this scene right now as the standoff was underway. The zoned out look on the woman's face made Eric wonder if Lindsey's words were responsible for that, some sort of spell to put her in a trance.

The winged woman followed Lindsey into the other room as Lindsey turned and walked out. Eric knew Lindsey was confident but to turn your back on what appears to be an angel with one hell of a knife wasn't a smart move in his book. He quickly moved to another window to get a good view of what he could only imagine was going to be one hell of a showdown. Eric blinked rapidly once he stopped in front of the new window as he saw the two woman face to face in a very seductive manner. Lindsey's hands were gently placed over the woman's and she was holding them like you would a lover's. She moved in in an achingly slow pace and pressed her perfect lips on the woman's. The woman responded accordingly and moved her lips on Lindsey's, Eric grunted softly as he felt the bulge in his pants make itself known again. He placed a hand over it as he watched Lindsey's hands glide up the woman's arms as she leaned her back on the coffee table behind them.

The woman broke from the intense kiss and shut her eyes as she arched her back at the feel of Lindsey's roaming hand. The hand moved from behind her head and down her neck as Lindsey laid soft kisses along the woman's jaw to her ear. Her hand raked over the woman's heaving chest and down her stomach before rounding over her ribcage and to her back, Eric let out a soft moan as the throb in his pants became that much stronger. Lindsey's hand was moving up the woman's back as her mouth worked over hers in a deep kiss, Eric with his excellent vision could see Lindsey snake her tongue in the woman's mouth as she arched her back even more at the sensations Lindsey was providing her. This very well could be the most erotic scene Eric had ever witnessed and he was practically panting, well he would be if he breathed. As Lindsey continued to skillfully move her lips down the front of the woman's throat, the hand that wasn't rubbing up the woman's back was slowly inching the ancient knife from her grasp. Moments later it dropped to the carpet below and the woman was too lost in ecstasy to notice. Eric groaned again as the strain in his pants was becoming painful, if only he could enter the home.

He slid a hand down the front of his pants as he watched Lindsey completely control the woman laying underneath her. Lindsey's mouth was working the woman's as her hand moved up the woman's back one more time and he twitched when he saw Lindsey wrap her hand around the top part of the woman's wing. She broke the kiss and he heard her sinister laugh break out as she started pulling on her wing. The woman screamed in agonizing pain and wriggled underneath Lindsey, all Lindsey did was continue to laugh. Eric's jaw dropped open and his stroking hand froze as he took in the sight inside the house. The woman was now thrashing and fighting against Lindsey with all her might. Lindsey held the woman down with a hand wrapped around her throat as she ripped the one wing off with incredible force. Eric could hear the bones crack and break as the woman sobbed, pure terror on her face.

Lindsey jumped off of the woman and threw the wing to the floor as she tossed her head back and let loose a roar that came from deep within. It was a roar that would make a lion piss himself and Eric had a feeling wash over him that maybe he shouldn't be here watching this. He hated that he still found Lindsey so attractive despite her obvious evil nature. Eric had an animalistic side to him as well but he only inflicted it on those whom deserved the punishment. Such as Royce, whom had taken silver to him and was drained because of it. He also ripped his limbs off in the process. It was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed in seeing Lindsey make out with this woman and then to start ripping her apart. Him being a vampire, he found the destruction seductive and no one did it better than Lindsey.

He removed his hand from his pants as he watched Lindsey grab the woman by the collar and yank her up off the coffee table. She reached around and grabbed a hold of the other wing as the woman tried to fight her with all her might. She slapped, kicked, punched, and kneed as Lindsey began ripping off the wing. Blood was still pouring out of the wound from the first wing and the scent of the woman's blood was just starting to creep in on him. He had never smelt anything like it before, it was the purest blood he had ever gotten a scent of. He knew immediately that the blood was old, in fact it must be ancient but it smelt like _heaven._ He heard the bones crack and snap as cartilage popped and flesh was torn. The woman's screams were high pitched and her face was streamed with tears as Lindsey tossed the other wing on the floor. The woman slumped in Lindsey's grasp and with a jerk of her arm the woman was thrown to the ground.

Lindsey made the same mistake in turning her back to the woman on the floor as she walked over to inspect the wings. Eric caught sight of her face and her eyes flickered as light from outside hit them, they held a dull red glow and Eric shuddered at the sight of her. She was about to bend over to pick up one of the wings when the woman leaped off of the floor with the previously discarded knife in her hand and thrust it in the side of Lindsey's lower back. Lindsey howled in pain and whipped around grabbing the woman by the throat, she ripped the woman's trachea straight from her throat and flung it to the floor. The woman dropped to the floor lifeless and Lindsey reached around to grab the knife sticking out of her back with a snarl. She howled and hissed as she pulled the knife from the wound. She spun the knife in her hand and dropped downward with as much force as she could and stabbed it into the woman's chest. She pulled it out only to stab again and again in the woman's chest. Lindsey collapsed slightly and laid a hand gently over the wound in her lower back and Eric felt the wanting within him to run in the house and heal her somehow.

She was carving something as Eric could hear the sounds of the bones in the woman's chest breaking, soon he saw the red chunk in Lindsey's hand. It was the woman's heart and his eyes widened at the sight and he found himself intensely curious as to what she was going to do with it. To his surprise she did nothing other than crush it in her hand and drop it to the floor. She had trouble standing up and she had her hand over the wound in her back, after stumbling a bit she made her way to the front door. Eric looked at the woman's body in the living room go up in blue and white flames until every part of it was gone. Eric ran to the front door when he heard it open, the scents that hit his nostrils just about knocked him off his feet. Lindsey stumbled out of the house and he was surprised she was hurt so bad considering she just might be a supernatural beast, he figured she'd heal just as quickly as he did.

He ran over to her and caught her in his arms before she tumbled to the ground. He lowered himself to the sidewalk and sat with her upper body cradled in his arms. Her eyes were fluttering as she was about to loose consciousness, Eric shook her a bit and she growled. Her eyes shot open and she took the sight of him in. She coldly stared into his eyes for a minute before she spoke.

"You shouldn't have watched that." She said with a groan. "There's no turning back now." She said but her voice came out broken and in between choppy breaths. She was suffering from the stab wound and Eric thought of offering his blood.

"I couldn't help it… though it's not what I expected to see considering how it started. I am dying to know what you are." He confessed in a low voice looking at the stunner in his arms.

"Did you get any answers?" She fought to get the words out.

"I thought you were a hell hound but now I am not so sure." He said as he brushed hair off of her face and she looked at him strangely. It was apparent to him that that sort of gesture was foreign to her but there wasn't much she could do about it at the moment.

"Wha… what changed your mind?" She asked with a groan.

"Well, what would a hell hound be doing pulling the wings off of an angel? Why would a hell hound be on a mission to kill her?" He questioned and she rolled out of his lap with a few grunts and groans. "Why would a hell hound… a supernatural beast of incredible power be suffering so much from a stab wound?" He asked as he assisted her struggle to her feet.

"Well… I'd like to see how you'd feel after you were stabbed by a divine sword." She managed to say shortly and with a chuckle. "That sword is the weapon of an angel… do you not think it has power? It was fucking forged in heaven." She stated with a look on her face that said, 'you're a fucking idiot'.

"Ok… so you killed an angel." He took a deep unneeded breath as that thought processed through his brain. "Why? I thought angel and demons fought each other. Why would a hell hound, with only one purpose, get involved?"

"She crossed a line and I dealt with her. That's why I got involved." She said with a hard look at him, making it clear that he was in no right to question her. "Hell hounds are demonic creatures and more powerful than any other." She said with a grimace on her face, showing the amount of pain she was in.

"Even more powerful than a demon?" Eric questioned and she nodded. "Would my blood help any if I offered some?"

Her eyes shot up to his and she cocked her head to the side slightly and then raised her brows and shook her head slightly. "No it wouldn't help and I am surprised you would even offer." She said looking at him with a contemplative look on her face. "There's only one that can help but this isn't severe enough to warrant _his_ help. I am already healing." She groaned as she lightly moved her hand over the wound. "More powerful than a demon because demons are only aloud to influence, where as I can make deals with those looking to sell their souls and I collect lost souls. I also collect souls when their time on their deal is up. Typically hell hounds only have one purpose but I guess you can say I am a bit higher on the food chain. I have friends in high places or should I say low." She had glint of red flash in her eyes and an evil smirk on her lips. "Demons and angels are only allowed to influence or sway a human to sin or to do good. The second they do more than influence they cross the line and are to be punished. It's the oldest and most sacred treaty, if you will. God and the Devil fighting for human souls… their stupid war…" She trailed off and Eric was amazed at the amount of information that she did share but it let him know that there are many different sides to her and that she is different. She doesn't strike him as the usual hell hound and she let it be known that she wasn't. Since this is the first he's ever seen or come into contact with it was hard to judge but he knew there was something special about her and that drove him wild.

Eric stepped close to her and was surprised that she didn't move. He leaned down sniffed her hair and she turned her head to look at him, she had a perplexed look on her face. Eric chuckled. "You smell incredible. I never would have imagined that the blood of a hell hound would smell so enticing." He reached behind her and swiped his hand over the wound in her lower back gently and brought the blood soaked fingers to his mouth. In a flash she grabbed his hand in a crushing grip before his fingers slipped inside his mouth and looked at him wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked with an arched brow. "You don't want that blood. You do not drink the blood of a hell hound." She warned him. "In general it is very strong and a drop might be too much for you but right now it is poisoned with that sword having been in there." She dropped his hand and he wiped the blood off of fingers onto his pants after the broken bones healed. "You shouldn't have come here. It's not good for someone to see what just went down, even a dead man. I am about ready to just kill you and just say 'fuck the pendant'."

"I feel… drawn to you." Eric told her carefully and she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I followed you here because of that but also because I needed to know for sure what you are. I have to know what I am dealing with." Eric raised his eyebrows at the somewhat uncomfortable look that was on her face. "You don't like knowing that someone is draw to you…" He wanted it to be a question but as the words found their way out of his mouth they formed into a statement.

She chuckled and then groaned and hissed as she stood up a little straighter. "Why should someone be drawn to me? You know what I am… people can't even see me anyway. When I walk by them they get an uneasy feeling… my presence is not supposed to make anyone feel remotely good." She looked him up and down. "I guess you being a member of the undead you might feel a bit different but even then I am not a warm and cuddly creature… I can still do _very_ bad things to you." She said with a smirk and Eric felt a shiver run down his spine.

Eric stretched his arms out, opening himself up and inviting her in for a freebie. "Then do it." He stated confidently. "I am tired of your threats and the destruction and chaos you have been causing. You want your pendant… come take it from me." He hissed at her and when she didn't move he dropped his arms back to his sides. "Maybe you feel drawn to me as well…"

"The other night I stabbed a silver blade into your shoulder and I killed the vampire that worked the bar for you, a business partner, right? I killed one of your waitresses and kidnapped your beloved Sookie. You confuse that with me caring somehow?" She questioned in a cynical tone. "I just simply can't kill you while you are in possession of the pendent." She chuckled lightly. "And that's only because I don't want to, there's really nothing holding me back from doing so should I choose to. Remember that." She warned with a menacing tone.

"Why is that? Why wont you hurt me or torture me for the pendant?" He questioned as he paced a little in front of her. "Why not take the fight to me especially when you've known all this time that I have it?"

"Well…" She started slowly and with her eyes glowering. "Right now it's more fun for me to torture and torment you but I am growing bored of it." She said plainly and he stopped pacing. "You've never spent any time in hell… you can't imagine the tortures I can inflict on you and will inflict on you if I don't get what I want. I wont kill you because it's too easy, you're off the hook then." Her voice had taken a lower register and was coming out in a raspy tone. Eric just stared at her in wonder because he didn't just hear her warning and threats, he actually _felt_ them. He could feel this invisible force wrap itself tightly around him as she stared at him coldly. "But I could drag you to hell and perform unspeakable tortures on you day after day for thirty… forty years. Remember that time passes differently there…" She averted her gaze and suddenly the force that had been constricting around him was gone.

He looked at her in wonder because despite all her threats and acts towards him he could tell that she was still being easy on him. He figured instead of making her more angry or making her lash out in someway that he should try to reason with her on some level. "What is so special about the pendent? I have orders from my highest superior to make sure it never gets in your hands. You know what those orders mean in my world. What power does this pendent hold?"

Lindsey slowly walked right up to him and then circled him, looking him up and down. "You are older than your queen and therefore more powerful. Even then, a fight with her is not what you should be worrying about." She stopped in front him and looked up to meet his eyes with hers. She had a devilish grin on her beautiful face. "Besides… you ask all the wrong questions."

Eric scrunched his eyebrows together. "What questions should I be asking?" He asked her as she was slowly walking away from him. She continued walking for a few seconds but then stopped to turn and look at him over her shoulder, he gained no confidence by the look on her face that it was going to be anything good.

"Where have you been the last few days? What have you been doing?" She said lowly and then smirked slightly before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... so I apologize for the long wait on an update. I offer up no excuses just an apology.

Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! It rocks my world! The feedback and love this story is getting surprises me a bit since it is on the dark side but I am so glad that you awesome peeps are liking it. Lindsey is one evil bitch and I see she has some fans. LOL I love it! Thanks to those that have favorited and alerted this story!

Big thank you to my dear friend Jensi for her continual encouragement and support. Especially on the days I whine like a child and wanna throw my computer through a window and doubt what I am writing. You're always there when I need ya! Thank ya and love ya my unofficial beta!

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know how much they suck. So what do you think Lindsey has been up to? What do you think is gonna happen next? Most importantly as I am curious... what would YOU like to see next?

Hit the review button peeps and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
